Happy Endings
by fyd818
Summary: Tsuruga Ren wakens in the middle of the night with the oddest sensation he's being watched. :Slightly introspective oneshot, fluff, RenKyoko:


Disclaimer: I don't own _Skip Beat!_ nor any places, things, characters, or ideas therein. The aforementioned belong to Viz Media, Shoujo Beat, and Yoshiki Nakamura. I am writing this fic for entertainment purposes only, not monetary gain, so _please_ don't sue me. I promise you won't get much if you do.

Summary: Tsuruga Ren wakens in the middle of the night with the oddest sensation he's being watched. :Slightly introspective oneshot, fluff, RenKyoko:

Rating: K+

Warnings: Fluff. Enough to make your dentists happy for a decade. Seriously.

Pairing(s): Ren/Kyoko

Part: 1/1

**Author's Note:** This is my first _Skip Beat!_ fic, so I really hope I've done the characters and the universe justice. I've had this idea in my head for a little while, and I thought it would be a nice way to ease myself into the fandom before I jump in headfirst and try to tackle something a bit bigger (which I do have planned for the future, it's too much fun here to stick to just one tiny thing). My beta is _incredibly_ busy, and I didn't want to overload her poor brain with this, so I proofread and humbly apologize for any mistakes you might stumble across. Before I bore you with any more of my ramblings, thank you so much for giving my fic a chance, and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

***~Happy Endings~***

_.:fyd818:._

* * *

Tsuruga Ren woke in the middle of the night with the oddest sensation he was being watched.

The moment his eyes snapped open, they darted around wildly, halfway expecting to see a reporter hunkered down between the dresser and the wall, a cameraman behind the curtains, and another dangling from the light fixture above his head. (It wouldn't have been the first time, except for the last part, of course. Overeager reporters and crazed fangirls were, after all, the reason he'd been forced to move from his first-ever apartment in Tokyo to the one he currently inhabited, which he had to admit was much nicer all around.)

Thanks to the silver glow of the moonlight bleaching all the colors in the room to monochrome, Ren saw there were no reporters or camerapeople or even crazed fans. He also noticed, however, the distinct lack of familiar things. None of the furniture was where it was supposed to be, and didn't he usually close the curtains before going to bed?

As if to draw his attention, the gauzy curtains rustled in a breeze which was both refreshingly cool and filled with the salty tang of ocean. Since he was now more awake and more aware of his surroundings, Ren heard the rhythmic _slap, slap, slap, swoosh_ sound of water against the sandy shore not twenty feet outside the sliding doors he'd left open for just that purpose.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

Memories - slightly disjointed in some places, fogged with exhaustion in others, but essentially filled with happiness overall - lapped against the edges of Ren's mind in tune with the waves outside. "Kyoko." Blinking the last traces of sleep from his eyes, he rolled his head on his pillow and met the bright golden orbs staring back at him.

_The fairytale themed wedding, attended by almost five-thousand people and televised in both Japan and America. The reception, the critically acclaimed "event of the year" exclusively attended by only their closest friends and family. The flight, a private jet courtesy of one Takarada Lory. The private beach, the private villa, the private moments he'd been yearing for with the woman he loved for so long..._

Kyoko plucked nervously at the bit of sheet stretched between them. "Did I wake you?" she asked again.

Rolling slightly to get a glimpse of the travel clock on the table, Ren blinked at the bright red numbers before turning back to his wife (such a wonderful word, one he'd never tire of thinking, saying, or hearing). "It's all right. Is something wrong?" He propped himself on his elbow, out of habit allowing his eyes to scan the visible parts of her for any sign of injury or illness.

"No, no, I'm fine." Kyoko waved away his worries with one pale, slender hand, the rings marking her as his (finally and _only_ his) flashing in the moonlight. He couldn't resist capturing the tiny appendage in his and pressing kisses to each of her fingers in turn, privately enjoying the delicious blush that crept up her neck and blossomed across her cheeks. "It was - I just - you see, I..." She trailed off and bit her lower lip, suddenly seeming anxious and slightly ashamed.

Ren shifted their hands so he could twine his fingers with hers, allowing his ice-blue gaze to drift up to meet her golden one. "Yes? What's wrong, Kyoko?" He would never tire of finally being able to say her _name_, without the distance honorifics or last names inevitably placed between them. She was Kyoko, he was Ren, and, most importantly, they were each other's.

Instead of meeting his eyes squarely, Kyoko gazed at their intertwined hands, now resting quietly between their bodies. "I woke up thinking I was still dreaming, and I was watching you to make sure you weren't going to disappear."

A shaft of pain pierced his heart. Letting go of his beloved's hand, Ren shifted to trail his fingers down her cheek before capturing her chin and tilting her head up so she would finally meet his eyes like he wanted. "I'm not going to disappear," he said firmly. "I know I've left before, but that's not going to happen again." Leaning forward, he ghosted his lips across her forehead, her nose, her cheekbone, her jaw, before pausing a few centimeters from her lips and finishing, "You are finally mine, and I am finally yours, and _nothing_ will change that. Not now, not ever."

"Ren..." Her hand moved to his arm and clung as he kissed her. Squeezing his eyes shut, he reveled in the sound of his name from her lips. It had taken her so long to get used to saying it, and sometimes she still shyly stuttered it out, but no one could say it and make it sound so sweet as she did.

Eventually she pulled her mouth away, and before Ren could move to pursue her, Kyoko slid her slender hand behind his head and gently forced him to lie down again, his ear positioned just right so he could listen to her racing heartbeat. Keeping his eyes closed, he forced himself to slow his breathing so his wife's precious heartbeat was the only sound he heard. Her fingers twisted and swirled through his hair in soft, soothing strokes, moving to the rhythm of the song she began to hum very, very softly. Lethargy began to creep over him again as he sluggishly moved to place an arm around her waist possessively. _Kyoko, my sweet princess..._

"Do you understand what I see when I look at you?" Kyoko whispered, her fingers never ceasing their magic.

It was something Ren had wondered for a long time, and he lifted his head to look at her face as he replied, "Explain so I can?"

Kyoko's hand moved again, brushing strands of his dark hair away from his face as she spoke. "You are Tsuruga Ren, my knight in shining armor." Her fingertips ghosted across his cheekbone beneath his eyes, blue since he had removed his contacts once they'd reached the villa. "You are Corn, the fairy prince of my childhood who continued to inspire me long after I thought you'd left my life for good." She cupped the side of his face in her hand, her thumb brushing across his lips as she smiled the breathtakingly beautiful smile meant only for him. "You are Hizuri Kuon, the man only a few very priviledged people are allowed to know." She moved under him, raising her head so she could breathe into his ear, "First my enemy, then my _sempai_, then my friend, then my husband, then my lover, but _always_ my handsome prince."

Ren dropped his head to the crook between her shoulder and her neck, letting out his breath in a soft sigh which made Kyoko shiver slightly. "And do you understand what I see when I look at you?" he asked softly. He was pleased to note his voice was steady.

"Explain so I can?" She seemed to be holding her breath, anxious as always.

He couldn't help breathing a laugh, wondering if she would _always_ be so insecure. Lifting his head, Ren cradled her delicate face in his large hand and gazed at her with as open, honest an expression as he could manage. "You are Kyoko-chan, the bright, cheerful, imaginative little girl I met when I was ten. You are Mogami-san, the strong-willed, independent, gifted woman who kept bursting into my life at L.M.E. You are Tsuruga Kyoko, Japan's most sought-after actress. You are Hiruzi Kyoko, the woman whose very existence makes my world bright and beautiful and worth living in." This time it was he drawing close to her ear to whisper, "First my enemy, then my _kouhai_, then my friend, then my wife, then my lover, but always my beautiful princess."

When the sun finally appeared on the horizon, it found Ren and Kyoko lost in a world entirely of their own creation. There were no fairies, or mythical creatures, and especially not evil villians disguised as rock singers. There were only Ren and Kyoko, top actors on big and small screens alike in Japan, but most importantly royalty to each other.

And they had finally, _finally_, reached their happily-ever-after.

***~The End~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ I wanted to explain a few things before I call this piece done. First, since this is my "debut" (as it were) _Skip Beat!_ fic, I wanted to keep things fairly short and simple, so I admit I didn't go into too much detail about their wedding. But I really do see them as having a big wedding full of celebrities and reporters and television crews, though I do think they'd have a private ceremony either before or after, just for their family and friends. Secondly, I've seen a lot of fics where Ren admits to the public that he's Kuon _before_ he and Kyoko get married. And I'm _not_ trying to say I don't like those fics, or think they're wrong. It's just, for some reason, I get the gut feeling he'd want to stay Ren to the public for a while longer and just stay Kuon to his parents and Kyoko for a while before he became Hizuri Kuon to the public. Lastly, I know this piece was filled with enough fluff and sap to make everyone's dentists happy for a decade, but I'm fairly happy with how it came out, and I really enjoyed writing it, so I hope you all enjoyed reading it, even if only a little. (and that this little author's note at the end explained any questions you might have been left with). And one last thing - my beta is so incredibly busy right now that I didn't want to bother her with this tiny piece, so it's only proofread by myself, so I humbly apologize for any errors you might find in the text above. So now, before I bore you all any further by my ramblings, I humbly thank you all for reading my fic, and I hope to see you all again in my later pieces for this fandom!


End file.
